Entediada
by Jhennie Lee
Summary: Inu?Estou tão entediada naquela salinha,sem nada para fazer – disse manhosa,ele levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa,aproximando-se dela - posso mantê-la ocupada se quiser–disse roçando a ponta do nariz na bochecha dela. Ela iria enlouquece-lo.


Eu estava escrevendo um novo capitulo de uma das minhas fanfics quando de repente a idéia me veio na cabeça, e eu não pude deixá-la passar em branco, então fiz a One na mesma hora. Adorei escrevê-la. E torço para que apreciem lê-la.

Me deixem reviews avisando o que acharam, certo?

Obrigada a todos!

Beejos,

Jhennie

Entediada

01/11/09

Bateu pela décima vez a ponta da caneta na mesa. Quase como uma mania, um habito constante e diário. Suspirou. Estava definitivamente entediada. O escritório estava parado, já havia terminado todos os relatórios que Sesshoumaru havia lhe pedido, e seu patrão ainda não voltara do tribunal, tinha um importante caso, e provavelmente ainda demoraria. Bateu novamente a caneta na mesa, e de novo, e de novo. Ate jogá-la em um canto qualquer irritada.

_ droga! – bufou, - eu poderia me engasgar com o próprio oxigênio, só para ter algo que fazer... – suspirou apoiando o queixo na mão, olhando o corredor sem movimento, o andar já estava praticamente vazio aquele horário.

Faltou pouco para uma lâmpada surgir sobre sua cabeça, diante da magnífica idéia que lhe surgiu. Um sorriso maroto brotou quase imediatamente em seus lábios, e ela correu ate o banheiro. Retocou o batom com um vermelho forte, ajeitou a saia colada que deixava perceber suas pernas bem torneadas, e abriu dois botões da blusa, deixando o começo do vale entre os seios a vista, ajeitou os cabelos e saiu pelos corredores sobre o tilintar de seu salto agulha.

Nem sequer bateu na porta, abriu-a lentamente e entrou, viu-o erguer os olhos dos papeis que analisava, e quando a encontrou em sua porta largou tudo o que tinha nas mãos e sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios,

_ Inu? – chamou com a voz manhosa e percebeu-o estremecer, - estou tão entediada naquela salinha, sem nada para fazer... – ele levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, aproximando-se dela,

_ posso mantê-la ocupada se quiser... – disse enquanto roçava a ponta do nariz pela bochecha dela, ela sorriu e passou a unha bem feita levemente pelos braços dele,

_ serio? Ia ser ótimo ter alguma coisa para fazer enquanto o Sesshoumaru não chega... – falou provocante, mexendo na gola da camisa social que ele usava,

_ Kagome você vai me matar um dia sabia? – ele sussurrou, ela gargalhou e deslizou um dedo pelos lábios dele,

_ por quê? – questionou sussurrando no ouvido dele, sua respiração batendo levemente no pescoço dele, ele gemeu

_ Oh kami! – e envolveu a cintura dela puxando-a para si, mas ela desvencilhou-se rapidamente, e quando ele enfim se recuperou encontrou-a sentada sobre sua mesa, sorrindo divertida, as pernas cruzadas, e aquela saia curta e grudada delineando detalhadamente as belas pernas... – por Deus Kagome! – ele grunhiu,

_ você não disse que tinha trabalho para me dar Inu? – ela virou-se e pegou um dos papeis que ele antes analisava, - é este aqui? O que posso fazer para te ajudar? – ele voltou a se aproximar dela, e colocou as mãos na mesa, ao lado do corpo dela,

_ não quero que me ajude nisso Kagome, tenho pensado em algo muito melhor, - ele lançou-lhe o olhar que sabia que a derretia e puxou-a para si, ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor dele,

_ você é lindo sabia? – ela sussurrou beijando a base do pescoço dele, deixou suas unhas deslizarem pelas costas dele,

_ você me deixa louco Kagome – ele gemeu rouco, - me faz perder todo o senso, toda a minha razão se esvai.

_ quero que a perca completamente – ela provocou, e no instante seguinte estava deitada sobre a mesa de madeira, com o corpo quente e perfeito de Inuyasha sobre o seu, beijando-lhe ardentemente os lábios, enquanto suas mãos se encarregavam de desabotoar a blusa dela.

Assim que o ar se fez necessário e as bocas se separaram sobre mudos protestos, ela esquivou-se e deu a volta na mesa, ele novamente grunhiu e olhou-a desnorteado, socou a mesa uma única vez e encarou-a de maneira feroz,

_ não me provoque mocinha! – então com uma impressionante rapidez pulou sobre a mesa e tomou-a para si novamente, presa entre a parede e o corpo de Inuyasha ela gemeu entre seus lábios quando as mãos dele alcançaram a borda de seu sutiã,

_ Inu... – arfou. Os dedos dele, passeando levemente por toda a lateral de seu corpo arrepiaram todos os pelos de seu corpo, ele prensou-a ainda mais contra a parede, e ela pode sentir toda a excitação que o consumia, - Inu...

_ é você que me deixa assim – ele sussurrou entre os lábios dela, - me enlouquece Kagome, você é como o meu demônio particular... – ela sorriu e começou a desabotoar a blusa dele, deslizando as mãos pelo belo peitoral, - eu quero você Kagome, - ele admitiu, - há muito tempo que eu te desejo... Enquanto você brinca comigo...

_ Ah! – ela gemeu quando ele beijou-lhe o inicio de um dos seios, - INU!

_ eu sei... – ele disse rouco, ainda beijando-a, descendo lentamente os lábios, - você é tão linda! Tão cheirosa! – respirou profundamente na base de seu pescoço, - tão deliciosa! – tomou-lhe novamente os lábios,

Kagome que tinha os dedos afundados nas madeixas prateadas puxou-as levemente, todo o seu corpo reagindo a ele, a cada toque, cada palavra, desceu as mãos arranhando-o e apertou o traseiro dele,

_ tenho de confessar que sempre quis fazer isso – ela sorriu e ele gargalhou, pode fazer o que quiser comigo Kagome, me deixe realizar cada uma e todas as suas fantasias...

Mas ela não pode responder, por que no exato instante em que seus lábios iam se encontrar e a resposta surgiria, alguém bateu a porta, assustando-os e fazendo com que se separassem brusca e rapidamente. Kagome fechou a blusa e ajeitou o cabelo, enquanto Inuyasha fazia o mesmo, e sentava-se escondendo qualquer coisa que evidenciasse o desejo que o consumia.

A porta se abriu revelando Sesshoumaru,

_ Kagome, acabei de voltar do tribunal e preciso que veja uns papeis para mim.

_ certo chefe, - ela disse já se levantando e seguindo ate a porta.

Sesshoumaru tomou o corredor seguindo para sua sala, Kagome olhou Inuyasha suspirar com a respiração entrecortada e passar as mãos pelos cabelos,

_ ainda me mata Kagome! – ela sorriu divertida,

_ ainda não Inu... Ainda pretendo trabalhar com você por muito tempo aqui no escritório... afinal, você nunca me deixa ficar entediada. – então piscou-lhe um olho e ainda sorrindo de maneira divertida fechou a porta e saiu, deixando um Inuyasha completamente perturbado.

Jhennie Lee

Novembro de 2009


End file.
